Blue, A Subnautica story
by CheyCraftyEye
Summary: 13 year old Anna Johnson was a code commander on the space craft named the Aurora. The day her life changed was when the ship went over planet 4546B
1. Pod 15

Working on the Aurora's computer Anna sat there typing in some commands and problems for the interstellar electrical company to fix. The Aurora was on course for a nother planet with some other big city that Anna forgot the name of. Of course Anna was busy typing away on the keyboard, the ship hit a slight turbulence as they where nearing the alien class 3 ocean planet; 4546B. She stoped typing from the turbulence and swiveled in her swivel chair while looking out her window. She noticed some weird structure that could be seen from the planet, she gazed at it in wonder but was alarmed when the lights flickered in the ship and the alarm went off.

'Strange' she thought and got up and looked out her door. "All Aurora occupants proceed calmly and safely to the life pods" the speaker said in a slightly alarmed voice. 'crap i need my bear!' she mentally yelled, she grabbed her bear and went straight for her favorite number life pod, Life Pod 15.

She hopped inside, she sat in the seat as the bar was going down. She quickly launched it waisting no time, she looked up to see the explosion of the Aurora through a small window hatch. It was the only home she knew, she watched it explode holding her bear as the life pod started to shake.

Looking around she noticed a panel that flew off, probably someone not doing their electrical job at fixing a wire and a screw. It slid across the floor, the life pod jerked and threw the panel at her face knocking her out.

(I have full rights to this story, if you see a copy on a different website i most likely put it there :) )


	2. Waking on 4546B

Anna woke up to see that a fire had broke out, she would have been dead if she did not find the fire extinguisher. She sighed in relief as it was out. After she put out the fire she noticed a survival PDA, she turned on its emergency power system but it kinda freaked her out when the default lady started talking "welcome to 4546B, this PDA has one goal... To keep you alive on a alien world. You have suffered minor head trauma" "well thanks" Anna sarcastically said with a smirk. Curiosity sparked in her as she climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch. The sight was amazing but the thought of dying in the water or drowning was disturbing.

After long thought Anna dove in the water, there where fish all around fish that looked like boomerangs some with big eyes. She looked at them remembering the alien fish that she studied a while back in one of the labs the Aurora held, she only remembered the boomerang, Bladderfish, and the Peeper. She swam around some time catching Bladderfish and Peepers to subside her hunger and thirst. She grabbed some metal scraps along the way, Anna kept swimming untill she saw some items scattered on the ground. She noticed a fully completed scanner parts scattered all over, Anna collected them and swam back to the pod for more observation on the items.

In no time she got back to the life pod, she placed her scanner parts to the side and stated making a new one on the fabricator. "Just think...just think of all the things I can learn from this" she mumbled at the same time, the scanner was complete. She picked it up while looking at it. Her own craftsmanship, she seemed proud, smiling, gazing, at the wonderful thing. "Huh, wonder what the first thing that I can scan with this" she says kinda shocked by her raspy voice. Grabbing onto the ladder she pulled herself up as she opened the hatch, she was on top of the life boat putting her scuba helmet on with the scanner at hand. She almost fell off when the PDA lady started talking "The aroura's drive core made it possible for local radiation leaking from the center, with possible detonation... Continuing to monitor." she growls at the PDA lady "STOP SCARING ME-" she yells but gets cut off by the lady again "sorry if you keep getting scared but it is my AI job that i do to inform you, unless you want me to deactivate and leave you stranded to die baka..." "okay okay i take it back" Anna mumbled and put the PDA on the hook that her suit held. She dove in the blue water making a splash, with fish swimming away.


	3. a stalking explosion

Anna swam toward the kelp forest on her way to scan something new, at the edge of the kelp forest there where some fragments that could be seen from the edge. She swam up quickly to get more air and dove straight down towards the kelp forest that held the fragments, she started scanning the fragments for a sea glide and stasis rifle untill she heard a growl. Anna whipped around to see a stalker looking at her with a curious expression, not attacking her. 'must be young' Anna thought reaching a hand out to the young stalker and using the other hand to scan it. The little stalker swam in circles around her then swam off.

After getting some creepvine clusters and scanning fragments Anna swam back to the life pod taking her time when she noticed something in the corner of her eye but dismissed it as a peeper.

Grabbing onto the ladder of the life pod Anna lifted herself up on it, she opened the hatch and started getting to work on making a survival knife with the creepvine she collected. "How long?" she asks herself her voice raspy from not having water in a while.

"High radiation levels from the Arorua's drive core has been detected, explosion eminent in 10, 9, 8-" Anna climbed up out of the life pod confused about a explosion? She grabbed onto the railing on the life pod bracing herself "-2, 1" the pda ended with those two numbers and the Arorua Anna's first official home exploded. Anna tears up hugging her stuffed bear watching it all happen. "No no no no no no no, this can't be happening, it has to be a dream it has to!" she cries loudly but no one could hear her, only the alien fish surrounding her could.


End file.
